Golpe de Adrenalina
by kisecchi
Summary: Según Mello, las películas de acción dejan mucho que desear. Mello/Matt. Pre-series.


_Death Note_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Primera vez que escribo algo para este fandom. Esto se sitúa antes de los sucesos del manga/anime.

* * *

><p><strong>Golpe de Adrenalina<strong>

* * *

><p>Recorrían las calles de Shinjuku con pereza. Habían dejado el auto de Matt en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, decidiendo que era una buena noche para dar un paseo por el distrito. Al pasar por un negocio, Matt compró un nuevo paquete de cigarrillos y dos barras de chocolate para Mello. Este último las aceptó gustosos, guardando una de ellas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y abriendo el envoltorio de la otra con los dientes.<p>

—No puedo creer que me hayas hecho ver esa película de mierda —comentó el rubio antes de darle un mordisco al dulce. A su lado, Matt le daba la primer calada a un cigarro.

—Mm. Tenía ganas de verla, parecía interesante.

Mello apenas le dirigió una mirada aburrida.

—En los avances te muestran algo genial, pero cuando la ves te quedas esperando el momento en que la verdadera acción comience. Las partes románticas casi me hicieron vomitar. ¿Y qué hay del final? Totalmente cliché.

Matt levantó una de las comisuras de sus labios, disfrutando en su fuero interno de las diatribas de Mello. Le parecía divertido escucharle quejarse de absolutamente todo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y dándole una profunda calada a su cigarrillo, dijo:

—De todos modos estuvo bien, y teníamos la noche libre.

Su compañero le dedicó una mirada que le gritaba lo idiota que era.

—Todas nuestras noches están libres, Matt.

—Exacto —respondió con tranquilidad, sus ojos azules brillando con diversión bajo las gafas, y contuvo las ganas de carcajearse al escuchar el crujido del envoltorio al ser estrujado por Mello.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —Gruñó con enfado, y un instante después chasqueó la lengua, calmándose. —Eres un imbécil.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, Matt fumándose otro cigarrillo cuando hubo terminado el primero y Mello comenzando a abrir su segunda barra de chocolate. Se adentraron en una de las calles más pobladas; incluso a esas horas de la noche la gente no paraba de moverse. Los negocios estaban repletos de clientes, el murmullo de la muchedumbre era constante y las luces de neón se reflejaban en los ventanales de los edificios.

—Aún sigo pensando que fue una pérdida de tiempo, y ni hablar de dinero —espetó Mello, sin intenciones de rendirse ante el muchacho a su lado. Si había algo que Mello tenía, era terquedad—. Hay cosas en la vida real que causan más adrenalina que lo que sucede en esa película.

No queriendo desperdiciar el claro desafío del rubio, Matt preguntó:

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cómo qué?

El cigarrillo se le cayó de la boca cuando fue empujado por el otro chico hacia el interior de un angosto callejón. Mello le aprisionó contra la pared, el chocolate restante olvidado en el suelo mientras una de sus manos sostenía al morocho del cuello de la remera y la otra presionaba su pistola contra la yugular de Matt. El susodicho tragó saliva, sintiendo escalofríos de excitación recorrerle la espina dorsal. Mello observó con los ojos a media asta el movimiento de la nuez del otro, deslizó la punta del arma hasta aquella protuberancia mientras abría las piernas del otro con una de las suyas.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración levemente agitada de Matt. Finalmente, Mello habló:

—Ahora mismo, por ejemplo. Podría matarte con sólo quitar el seguro y presionar el gatillo.

A Matt se le ocurrió que el frío de la pared y la boca de la pistola contrastaban bastante bien con la calidez del muslo contra su entrepierna y el aliento caliente de Mello chocando contra la esquina de su boca.

—No me matarías —se atrevió a murmurar. Un segundo después, Mello guardaba el arma.

—No tengo razones para hacerlo —sonrió contra sus labios, empujando su muslo contra la notable erección de Matt—. Sin embargo, sí las tengo para hacer esto.

Matt no registró el momento en que Mello se arrodilló frente a él y le desabrochó los pantalones, tampoco notó cuando le bajó la ropa interior. De lo que sí fue consciente fue de su miembro siendo envuelto por la caliente y apretada cavidad de la boca del otro muchacho.

Siseando su aprobación y hundiendo una de sus manos en los cabellos dorados, la otra apretando con fuerza uno de los hombros de Mello, Matt pensó que ese momento era mucho más interesante que la película que habían visto hacía un rato.


End file.
